


Ride or die

by sawyerregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerregui/pseuds/sawyerregui
Summary: Alex & Maggie are celebrating their engagement with a bridal shower. All goes well until an unexpected guest shows up.





	Ride or die

Alex and Maggie were sitting on Kara’s couch. They were waiting for the guests to come, for their bridal shower. They decided it’d be better to do it in Kara’s apartment, considering it’s a lot bigger which means more space for the guests. The engaged couple of course invited James, Winn, J’onn and M’gann. But they also invited some of Maggie’s colleagues from the N.C.P.D.

  
Kara’s living room was decorated. There were white balloons, a banner that said “Brides to be”. There was even a game the guests could play. It was called “Guess the age of the bride” and there were lots of young pictures of the engaged couple. There were also glasses of champagne on the table, along with freshly baked cupcakes, made by Kara.

The doorbell rang and Alex immediately stood up. “I got it,” she said, leaning down to give her fiancée a quick kiss. Maggie smiled, dimples making an appearance when Alex opened the door. James & Winn walked into the room. The black-haired woman walked over to them to give them a hug. They were her friends now too.

  
Maggie walked over to the door when it rang again. J’onn and M’gann along with a few of her colleagues were standing in front of her. Maggie gave a quick nod and a smiled to her colleagues, welcoming them in. Then she hugged the two martians. Alex, who was watching the whole thing, smiled and sighed deeply. She was so in love with her. Alex still sometimes couldn’t believe that they were fiancées and that they were really getting married.

  
Alex’s sister tapped on her shoulder. Alex immediately snapped out of her thoughts, blushing lightly because she was staring a little bit too long at her fiancée. Kara giggled and walked over to greet the other guests.  
The red-haired woman walked over to Maggie, who was talking to M’gann, and slid an arm around her waist. The shorter woman gave her a look filled with love and basically melted into Alex.

  
Winn, Kara and James were playing the bridal shower game, and laughing at photo’s of the couple. Alex and Maggie slowly walked over, their hands intertwined. Alex giggled when she saw the photo of a young Maggie in a police outfit. “Don’t start, Danvers.” Maggie said, trying to be intimidating but failing. Alex smiled and gave her a kiss. “You look adorable, Maggie.” She said.

  
The door bell rang again and the couple gave each other confused looks. Everyone they invited was already here, so they had no idea who would be standing behind the door. Alex shrugged and opened the door. There was a man, lightly tanned skin, greyish hair and he had a beard. The guy was dressed in a grey suit. Alex had never seen this man before. The man pushed Alex away and walked into the room. Alex looked over to her fiancée, who was staring in shock at the man. “Dad?”

Alex snapped out of her confusion when she realized that this was Maggie’s dad. The douchebag who kicked her out at fourteen years old when he realized his daughter was gay. The red-haired woman walked over and stood next to her fiancée, wanting to be here for her, to support her. “I saw you’re getting married.” Said Maggie’s dad. Maggie nodded slowly. “So, who’s this man?” A silence filled the room. “I’m glad you finally snapped out of your gay phase, Margaret.” Alex tensed up and took a step forward, becoming more angrier every minute. But then she felt a hand on her arm, lightly pulling her back. Alex looked at Maggie, who was giving her a stern look. She immediately understood. She had to let Maggie deal with it this time.

  
“Yes, I’m getting married,” The black-haired woman said calmly. Her father looked around the room and walked over to Winn. “Is this the lovely young man, Margaret?” Alex lightly shook her head, irritated. She couldn’t stand this man. “No, dad. She’s right here.” The detective said and intertwined her fingers with Alex’s. Maggie’s dad turned around and looked Alex up and down. “I can’t believe this,” He said, storming out of the room after. Maggie’s face became emotionless. She gave one last look at Alex before running after her dad.

  
“So you’re just gonna walk out again? After all this time?” Maggie yelled, walking fast to keep up with her dad. “You could come back with me, come back to Blue Springs. Your home. You can forget about all of this and about your dyke fiancée. You can live with us again, work with me at the Police Department. You can maybe find a man, have children. You can finally be happy, Margaret. I’m okay with putting your sins behind us.” Maggie sighed deeply and massaged her temples. She was so tired.

  
“First of all, don’t talk about her like that. Second of all, I don’t ever want to go back with you to that hellhole. And I could never find a man. I like girls, dad. I like one girl. Screw that, I love her, so so much. Alex is the love of my life and no one can ever get between us, not even homophobic people like you. Please just leave.” Maggie tried to be calm but her anger and sadness was slowly rising to the surface.  
Her dad looked at her, nodding his head with a dumbfounded look. And then he left, without saying a word.

The detective slowly sat down on the curb, while silently crying, tears rolling down her face. After a few minutes she heard a voice behind her.

“I hope you don’t mind but, I told our guests to leave.” Said Alex, sitting down next to Maggie. The black-haired woman didn’t say a word, just staring at nothing. “I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” Maggie shook her head, her lips trembling, eyes filling with fresh tears again. “Maggie, I’m here. Remember that time when you said I shouldn’t push my feelings down? It goes for you too.” Alex said, with a soft tone to her voice. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs.” The longer woman said, holding her hand out for Maggie to take. The latter sighed deeply, wiped some tears away and took her fiancée’s hand.

The couple were cuddling on the couch, Maggie’s head leaning on Alex’s shoulder, while Alex was stroking Maggie’s hair. “He just left me again, just like that. I don’t think he has ever cared about me.” The detective said. “He’s stupid, Maggie. He doesn’t even deserve you. You deserve so much better than that douchebag.” Alex said, smiling when a chuckle escaped her fiancée’s lips. Maggie moved so she could look at her better.

“I just wish it didn’t hurt. I just want to be accepted. I thought that maybe this time my dad changed his mind, but I guess he’ll always be a homophobe.” She sighed. “Well, you don’t need him. Like I said before, I’m always here for you, Maggie. I’m your family. Hell, J’onn, Winn, James & even Kara are basically your family now too. I’ll always accept you and love you. Because I just- I love you so much. You deserve so much happiness and I hope I can make you happy, because that’s all I want for you. To be loved, accepted, loved and that you’re happy.”

  
“Gosh Danvers, don’t you know by now? You make me so happy. You make me a better person. I’m so glad I met you at the airport all those months ago. Which also was my jurisdiction, Alex, not yours.” Maggie said, smiling so big, dimples appearing while she teared up. Happy tears this time, of course. She sometimes still didn’t get why such an amazing woman like Alex was her fiancée and her soon-to-be-wife. She was so lucky. The red-haired woman shook her head lightly and kissed Maggie, her hands cupping her cheeks.

  
“I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I always will. You're my ride or die.” Alex said. “I love you, Alex Danvers. Ride or die.” The detective said, a tear escaping her eye while she leant in to kiss her fiancée again. 


End file.
